Tu es encore là
by Shinterymi
Summary: Kakashi fait encore le même rêve : plongé dans l'obscurité, Obito veut sa mort, et tente par tous les moyens de récupérer son oeil... Mais si ce n'était pas seulement dans le domaine du rêve ?
1. Une Illusion

****_Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui date de plus de... de 7 ans maintenant, je pense. Je l'avais écrit à l'époque lorsque j'avais encore un grand intérêt pour Naruto, et je l'avais posté sur le site Way of Naruto. Bon, vous comprenez donc qu'il y a beaucoup d'invraisemblances par rapport à l'histoire canon maintenant, vu qu'on connait l'identité "d'un certain personnage". Du coup, il n'y a aucun spoil, ce n'était à l'époque que ce que j'imaginais._

Bon, bien sûr, j'ai relu l'histoire, corrigé les nombreuses fautes (l'horreur, j'avais écrit de telles "choses ?"), et enlevé quelques parties inutiles pour en rajouter d'autres. It's a remastered version, you know ? Yeah, yeah.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, bien sûr.  
C'est parti !  


* * *

**Chapitre 1: Une illusion**

_Il faisait noir. Le sol, le ciel, l'horizon, tout était noir. Kakashi était debout face à un homme, suspendu dans un vide sombre et oppressant. Mais l'inconnu avait un oeil fermé et le dardait de son unique oeil droit. Il avait un visage enfantin mais semblait avoir le même âge et la même taille que Kakashi. Ses cheveux noirs luisaient dans les ténèbres puissantes de cet endroit vide de sens. Puis l'homme sourit et quelque chose résonna dans sa tête :_  
_-Toujours aussi sûr de toi, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_Il en était sûr, cet homme était l'une de ses connaissances... Mais qui ?_

_Puis alors que Kakashi tournait la tête à sa gauche, il se vit… Lui, en son enfance ! Lui qui le fixait, avec ce regard froid d'auparavant…_  
_-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ainsi ? Laisse-moi ! lâcha agressivement son propre reflet._  
_Kakashi voulut remettre son double à sa place, et s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Plus de voix... Le petit Hatake détourna le regard, devenant soudainement aussi neutre qu'un automate. Kakashi suivit son regard. Il tomba sur…_

_Non. C'était impossible. Obito, le petit enfant de douze ans fixait son propre reflet. Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait lors de son trépas. Alors... L'homme en face de Kakashi était donc ce qu'Obito serait devenu s'il n'était pas mort ? Oui... Les paupières fermées ne contenaient pas d'œil. Celui-ci se trouvait dans l'orbite de Kakashi…_  
_L'Obito adulte le fixa avec son unique œil empli de haine._  
_-Alors ? Tu vois ce que je suis ? Toi, celui qu'on surnomme... Le déchet, le Copy-Sharingan Kakashi…_

_Il aurait voulu crier de toutes ses forces. S'enfuir. Mais il ne pouvait pas._  
_-Tu vas me rendre mon cadeau, non ?_  
_Alors Obito attrapa Kakashi par le col et le souleva. Il redressa son autre main et resta en suspens quelques instants. Puis enfonça ses doigts dans l'oeil gauche de l'homme. Une horrible odeur de sang. Horrible. Puis Kakashi sentit la douleur s'emparer de son cerveau qui explosait. Une succion de sang. Il sentit les ongles gratter l'orbite jusqu'au fond de son crâne. Il entendit un cri retentir en écho. Le sien..._

Kakashi était livide. Il était allongé dans son lit. La fenêtre ouverte à sa droite laissait passer un courant d'air léger. L'aube s'était levée et le jour commençait à pointer son nez. L'homme reprenait son souffle, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Il palpa son visage à la recherche de son oeil gauche. Oui, le Sharingan était toujours là, il pouvait aussi sentir la cicatrice sous ses doigts. Alors tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?  
Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers le vestibule de sa maison. Il revêtit son uniforme de Juunin et prit son étuis à Kunaï, juste à côté d'une petite boîte argentée. L'homme posa sa main sur la boîte quelques instants, puis l'ouvrit. Il y avait à l'intérieur le Wakizashi de Croc Blanc, son seul souvenir de lui... Il se rappela du drame irréparable du jour de sa mort.  
-…Quel imbécile je faisais… marmonna Kakashi, nostalgique.  
La douleur cuisante dans sa tête s'était apaisée. Il posa la boîte et enroula l'étui à Kunaï autour de sa jambe. Il prit ensuite le sac d'offrandes qu'il avait préparé la veille, ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Kakashi se dirigeait vers le cimetière. Pour une fois, il y allait plus tôt que d'habitude. Le paquet d'offrandes devenait pesant dans ses bras. Il traversa la longue allée de pierres tombales sombres recouvertes d'une légère mousse. Une mousse qui semblait pousser en souvenir de la vie de ceux qui trépassaient pour reposer à jamais sous terre. Le cycle de la vie était ainsi. La mort engendrait d'autres formes. Ces formes périssaient lentement, et en engendraient d'autres. Jusqu'au jour où il ne resterait plus rien…

Certaines pierres étaient intactes grâce aux proches qui venaient les nettoyer et prier tous les jours. Devant chacune d'entre elles, on pouvait voir un léger creux, là où s'asseyaient les veufs et orphelins pour pleurer leurs parents. De biens tristes images peuplaient ce lieu aveugle de tout bonheur…

Kakashi arriva enfin devant la septième stèle des Mort Au Combat. Il y en avait une pour chaque génération. Les noms étaient gravés dans la roche dans l'ordre alphabétique. Tellement de gens avaient perdu la vie à cette époque. Mais l'un des noms était le plus familier à Kakashi : Uchiwa Obito, mort en sauvant Kakashi d'un éboulement de pierres dévastateur. Durant six mois avant ce drame, il avait été infect avec le garçon et au moment le plus critique, il avait hésité longuement avant de partir au secours de Rin, leur coéquipière.  
-Mais quel imbécile je faisais… murmura Kakashi.  
Il prépara les offrandes et fit brûler de l'encens pour prier à l'âme d'Obito, puis s'accroupit. Il tâtonna le sol en dessous de la stèle et souleva une pierre. A l'intérieur de ce petit nid, « elles » y étaient toujours. Les lunettes de protection d'Obito gisaient toujours sous la pierre. C'était là que Kakashi les avait cachées durant toute son enfance pour remplacer le corps de son ami défunt. Car on ne l'avait pas retrouvé sous les décombres. D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon qu'il avait été n'avait pas eu le courage de voir une seconde fois le cadavre sanglant d'un être cher. Souvent, cette question le taraudait : qu'était devenu le corps de son ami ? Il savait que c'était pertinemment absurde d'y penser : Obito était belle et bien mort, tout comme son père. Kakashi se plongea alors dans une intense réflexion, ou plutôt une intense tristesse. Si seulement il était arrivé à temps, si seulement il avait suivi Obito pour sauver Rin, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…  
Mais Kakashi sentit soudain son crâne l'élancer. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la serra fort pour apaiser la douleur. Cela était inutile. Une voix résonna dans ses oreilles, vibra dans tout son être :

-Et qui l'a tué ?  
Kakashi sentait ses tempes battre à une allure folle... La voix se rapprochait, plus frappante que jamais :  
-Qui M'A tué ?  
Kakashi vit un visage se former sur la tombe. Un visage doté d'un seul œil…  
-C'EST TOI ! hurla la voix.

Des échos cuisants résonnaient dans sa cervelle... Le « C'est toi » ne semblait jamais vouloir disparaître. Kakashi sentit ses oreilles siffler. Il hurla, s'effondra par terre.

_Quelques secondes plus tôt_, _Kurenai était là, devant la stèle d'Asuma. Elle avait déposé des fleurs de lys devant sa tombe, l'avait nettoyée et avait brûler de l'encens. Son regard était plongé dans le vide, elle n'arrivait pas à quitter la pierre des yeux. Elle voulait qu'il soit encore là, mais c'était impossible.  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un cri de douleur retentissant derrière elle. Quand elle tournait la tête pour trouver la voix, elle vit, beaucoup plus loin, Kakashi penché sur une des pierres tombales. Kurenai couru aussi vite qu'elle put, effarée. Arrivée devant le jeune homme, elle lui saisit l'épaule, soucieuse._

_-Kakashi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Réponds-moi !  
Kurenai essayait d'être efficace. Mais elle n'y connaissait rien en médecine. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Quand elle regarda le visage de Kakashi de plus près, elle vit que son oeil visible était brouillé, comme caché par un voile. Kurenai comprit : il était victime d'une puissante illusion. Elle exécuta des signes et posa ses doigts joints sur le front de Kakashi. La douleur sembla s'apaiser. Son corps se détendit. L'homme n'eut que le temps de poser un regard sur la jeune femme, puis sombra dans le noir du sommeil._

_Qu'avait-il pu bien voir ? Que s'était-il donc passé ?_

_Kurenai se reprit : ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions aussi vaines. Elle interpella un passant avec insistance pour l'aider à transporter son ami à l'hôpital. Et ce le plus rapidement possible…_


	2. Traqueurs à la poursuite

_De retour assez rapidement o/ J'ai oublié de préciser que cette histoire contiendra six chapitres assez courts. Tout est déjà prédéfini, vu que la fanfiction est quasiment déjà disponible. Il faut juste que je finisse la relecture, et la correction de toutes ces horribles fautes. N'empêche qu'en sept ans, on fait "vachement" de progrès, hein ^^'_

Disclaimer : Toujours de Masashi Kishimoto... les personnages hein...**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Traqueurs à la poursuite…**

Kakashi garda les yeux fermés quelques instants. Il entendait des bruits de pas pressés à l'extérieur. Son ouïe se réveilla petit à petit. Il perçut son souffle saccadé émergé de sa bouche entrouverte. Ce fut au tour du toucher : il sentit quelque chose au niveau de son bras gauche, un tube qui traversait sa veine du poignet. Il comprit où il était : dans une chambre d'hôpital. Encore et toujours...

-J'suis condamné à y passer le restant de mes jours...

Sa voix cassée s'échappait de sa bouche encore pâteuse. Il ouvrit les yeux, ou son oeil plutôt, car son oeil gauche était couvert d'un bandage. Quand il toucha le tissu, il remarqua qu'il était brûlant et humide : il saignait de l'oeil. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas s'être cogné. En fait, il ne se rappelait de rien. Juste qu'il s'était rendu au cimetière pour prier.  
Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par le bruit des pas qui approchaient dehors. Kakashi remonta le col de son pull sur son nez juste au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait. Elle grinça, et devant lui apparu la silhouette d'une femme blonde.

-Tu as mis moins de temps que prévu pour récupérer, cette fois !  
-Dame Tsunade...

Tsunade approcha du lit et s'asseya sur le rebord. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et contempla le paysage estival. Kakashi se risqua :

-Qu'est-c's'est passé ?

Il se sentait un peu honteux d'être si mal en point en la présence d'une Sannin. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. La femme détourna les yeux de la fenêtre pour les plonger dans les siens.

-Kurenaï t'a trouvé au cimetière. Tu criais et ton oeil saignait à flot. Et elle a utilisé un Kaï pour te libérer d'un puissant Genjutsu. Elle t'a ensuite transporté jusqu'à l'hôpital. Tu as vraiment eu une chance inouïe de croiser son chemin, si je puis dire. Tu aurais pu y rester...

Un Genjutsu ? Le rêve de ce matin avait donc été une illusion ? Kakashi eut un doute.

-Depuis quand je...  
-Trois jours...

Kakashi resta bouche bée... Trois jours ? C'était énorme. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu...

-Le fauteur de trouble a dû s'en aller depuis bien longtemps, grommela-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas si sûr... Kurenai m'a fait savoir, en temps qu'experte, que le fauteur de trouble dont il est question avait dû t'attaquer à une distance assez important. Six ou sept kilomètres, tout au plus.  
-Que... Mais c'est impossible ! Il faut fixer l'adversaire dans les yeux pour le piéger ! Il n'y avait personne près de moi à cet instant là !  
-Justement Kakashi. Comment expliques-tu cela ?

Kakashi était vraiment en colère. Certes, ce n'était pas le plus grand Ninja de Konoha, loin de là, mais jamais il ne se serait fait piégé aussi facilement par un Genjutsu affaibli par la distance. Quoi que... Si cette technique de Doujutsu était assez puissante pour parcourir six kilomètres, l'ennemi devait être doté d'une puissance inimaginable. Kakashi réfléchit longuement. Il devait vite agir s'il voulait rattraper son adversaire caché.

Tsunade se leva pour laisser Kakashi glisser hors de ses couvertures. Elle lui retira sa perfusion et s'approcha de la porte pour sortir :

-Je pense que tu peux sortir à présent. Sois prêt à recevoir une mission de rang S et à t'en aller avec ton équipe. Je vais assigner un autre membre avec vous et faire un rapport.  
-Très bien... soupira-t-il en massant son bras engourdi.  
Sur ce, la femme blonde s'en alla. Kakashi se recoucha cependant. Il avait encore la tête embrumée. Il devrait être prudent et faire attention, car l'ennemi allait peut-être s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ferma une dernière fois les yeux...

_Au même instant au cimetière, le vent soufflait atrocement. Vers la septième stèle, deux ombres se formèrent. Une de ces formes était à croupis, près d'une autre plus grande. Les silhouettes s'endurcirent. On pouvait percevoir un homme aux longs cheveux blonds vêtu d'une cape noire cousue de nuages rouge sombre. L'ombre à croupis, tout aussi vêtu, portait un masque de bois en spirales troué d'un unique orifice à droite. Il semblait observer les lunettes de protection gisant dans le nid que formait une pierre manquante sous la stèle tâchée d'un sang frais. L'homme masqué dit :_

-Tu vois, Deidara, j'ai réussi ! Et toi qui geignais en disant que ça n'allait pas marcher ! Tobi est le plus fort ! Tobi le sait !  
-A mon avis, tu es aussi inconscient qu'un pauvre chiot sorti du panier, répondit le blond, outré. Arrête de te surestimer, tu risques d'être surpris ! Même moi, avec mon art parfait, je reste sur mes gardes...  
-Je sais, je rigolais, juste...  
-Trèves de plaisanteries ! Sois sérieux quelques fois, ça m'aiderait. Ah... Sasori me manque...  
-Ah bon ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais presque heureux qu'il soit mort. Tu devais être soulagé de savoir qu'il ne te traiterait plus comme un pauvre rat décrépit…

Deidara donna un coup de pied à l'homme masqué qui fut projeté contre la stèle à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Ne te crois pas tout permis ici... Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire remplaçant, lâcha Deidara, les yeux emplis d'une fureur contenue.  
-Vulgaire remplaçant, mais assez doué pour que ma cible soit mis sur le banc de touche de force, rétorqua l'homme.  
-Eh…

Tobi se redressa en face de la stèle et la regarda dans toute sa longueur. Deidara souffla d'ennui. Le masqué n'y prêta pas attention.

-Alors, c'est ma tombe, ça ? Elle est plutôt jolie...

Tobi prit son masque et le retira en respirant une bouffée d'air frais. Il avait un visage enfantin avec un oeil fermé, et des cheveux bruns qui brillaient au soleil. D'épaisses cicatrices barraient sa joue droite et son front. Son sourire semblait superficiel et lui donnait un air enfantin.

_- Et je me demande comment il réagira quand il saura que l'image de son ami est toujours présente dans ce monde.  
-Tu es vraiment pire que Sasori, quand tu le veux...  
-Nah... Il est simplement question de vengeance. Ce que Kakashi a vu à travers mon illusion ne tardera pas à devenir réalité. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps..._

Tobi remit son masque et se leva. Deidara sembla soulagé de partir enfin. Les deux camarades disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Le soleil déclinait à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant...

* * *

Kakashi était sorti de l'hôpital et s'était rendu comme prévu au bureau de l'Hokage. Il était debout devant le bureau de Tsunade et commençait à s'impatienter. Tsunade eut un sourire en coin :

-Eh ! Pour une fois que les autres arrivent en retard, tu peux bien endurer leur supplice habituelle, non ?

Kakashi rougit et marmonna. Il était bien vrai qu'attendre des retardataires était un "supplice" à "endurer"... Il décida de marcher un peu dans le bureau en regardant les murs. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les détailler. Ils étaient… gris… avec quelques affiches des précédents Hokage et des différentes fêtes du village. Quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Naruto et Sakura apparurent essoufflés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Excusez-nous de notre retard, nous venons d'apprendre la nouvelle, dit Sakura, le teint légèrement pâle.  
-Peu importe, souffla Tsunade. Nous avons une mission de rang S à vous donner. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir... Un déserteur a infiltré le village il y a peu de temps… Il faut partir à sa recherche et l'éliminer rapidement.  
-Vous savez de qu'il s'agit ? demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.  
-Un puissant utilisateur de Genjutsu qui n'a pas besoin d'être en face de son adversaire pour l'hypnotiser, répondit Tsunade, songeuse.  
-Itachi... murmura Naruto.  
-Pas de conclusion hâtive ! Ce n'est peut-être pas...  
-J'ai été prisonnier du Genjutsu ... Ce n'est pas du tout la façon d'hypnotiser d'Itachi, je peux vous le dire, coupa Kakashi.  
Les deux adolescents semblèrent étonnés.  
-Professeur, c'est donc le déserteur qui vous a attaqué ? s'affola Sakura

La porte grinça, et un Anbu entra dans la salle. Naruto et Sakura regardèrent longuement le nouveau venu, encore accablés par ce que venait de dire leur professeur. Le Anbu dit en enlevant son masque :

-Et bien Kakashi, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es bien palot…  
Naruto reconnut le ninja et rayonna :  
-Maître Yamato !  
-ça fait un baille gamin !

Yamato s'approcha du bureau du Godaïme et déposa un rapport. Tsunade le contempla quelques instants puis le fourra dans son bureau plein à craquer. Elle se remit ensuite en place dans son bureau et reprit la parole :

-Yamato, tu as du recevoir le message que je t'ai fait transmettre par oiseau voyageur qui t'expliquait la nouvelle mission...  
-Oui, je l'ai sur moi...  
-Bien. Dans ce cas il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous préparer pour le grand départ.  
-Heu... Saï ne participe pas à la mission ? se risqua Naruto  
-Non, il ne peut pas, il a une autre mission fournie par la Racine très urgente, répondit Tsunade avec un petit air amusé.  
Le blond sembla étrangement soulagé par la nouvelle. Sakura souffla en voyant le garçon éclater de rire. Yamato profita de se relâchement pour se faufiler auprès de Kakashi et murmura dans le brouhaha :  
-Quand j'ai lu la lettre de Dame Tsunade, j'ai pensé à la même chose que toi ... ça pourrait être Obito en effet.

Kakashi frémit.

-Yamato, c'est peu probable. Obito est... Sa stèle est dans le...  
-Une tombe ne veut rien dire s'il n'y a pas de corps dessous ! Tu aura beau retourner la terre de cette stèle, il n'y aura toujours que ses lunettes de vent que tu as enfoui de tes propres mains !  
-J'ai vu Obito sous un énorme rocher complètement écrasé. Une personne normalement constituée n'aurait jamais survécu sous...  
-Tu l'as dis toi-même: normalement constituée...  
Il y eut un silence. Kakashi ne pouvait pas y croire...  
-S'il est bien vivant… Pourquoi aurait-il déserté le village et fait subir un Genjutsu à une personne de son village... continua Kakashi  
-Ca ne sert à rien de réfléchir maintenant... Il faut se préparer, de toute façon nous trouverons la réponse pendant la mission.  
Yamato posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Naruto et Sakura regardèrent leur professeur traverser la salle pour sortir de la pièce. Ils suivirent Kakashi et Yamato, laissant derrière eux le Godaïme qui s'était replongée dans ses papiers malgré son doute concernant la mission S. Les quatre ninjas se séparèrent en chemin pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. Le départ était pour le lendemain à l'aube, et Naruto semblait déterminé. Kakashi avait du mal à croire qu'ils traqueraient la résurrection de son ami défunt...

Le ninja pénétra dans le hall de sa maison et traversa le long couloir sombre. La nuit était venue, et tout semblait tellement ténébreux. Il se coucha dans son lit après avoir préparé les affaires pour le lendemain. Il ne put dormir cependant, de peur de revoir l'homme qui lui arracherait ce Sharingan si précieux pour lui. Peut-être n'était-ce que le reflet de la réalité, et qu'Obito viendrait rechercher son oeil...


	3. Le coeur perdu d'une spirale

_La tension dramatique augmente ici... ça va aller vite. Pas grand chose à dire d'autre, sauf qu'encore une fois, cette histoire n'a plus rien à voir avec l'originale. Sept ans d'écart, ça fait la différence !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le coeur perdu d'une spirale...**

L'aube s'était levée, et Kakashi fermait la porte de chez lui. La mission allait débuter dans quelques instants. Kakashi marcha d'un pas pressé vers la sortie du village, il avait oublié toutes ses notions de retard. Il devait savoir qui se cachait derrière ce professionnel du Genjutsu à distance...  
Il arriva vers les portes Ouest du village où l'attendaient Naruto, Sakura et Yamato, tous les trois parfaitement équipés. Toutefois, il se dirigea en priorité vers Yamato. Celui-ci semblait songeur :

-Cette histoire me tracasse...  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous verrons au moment venu.  
-Justement. Il y a un cas où il faut se préparer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. En fait, il s'agit surtout de toi. Moi et les enfants, ce n'est pas le problème.

Kakashi fixa longuement Yamato.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Yamato fit de même, plus intensément. Il jeta un oeil vers les deux adolescents pour s'assurer qu'ils n'entendraient rien...

-Dis-moi, Kakashi. Je sais que c'est personnel mais... Comment réagirais-tu si celui qu'on traque est Obito, et si tu en venais à le tuer...

Son coeur fit un bond. C'était la question qu'il redoutait le plus... Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Aucune idée…  
-Il va bien falloir que tu trouves une réponse. Un moment donné, tu te retrouveras dans la mouise :ce sera toi ou lui. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il t'a visé toi. Il voulait te tuer et t'arracher le Sharingan qu'il t'a donné. Prends conscience de ça et réfléchis... Ne le renie pas, c'est la plus grande faiblesse d'un ninja.

Kakashi était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas admettre tout cela, mais il fallait bien : c'était à ses risques et périls.

-Je suis pourtant sur qu'on peut encore le sauver. Il y a encore un espoir.  
Yamato se retourna et souffla désespérément :  
-J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est moi ton aîné... Ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est mauvais pour nous tous. Tu mets la vie de l'équipe en danger. Pense à Naruto.  
Kakashi baissa la tête et ne pensa à rien, il fallait qu'il se calme. Au fond de lui, le projet que Naruto devienne Hokage lui tenait profondément à coeur à lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger le moins du monde, alors il devait trouver un moyen…

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que les quatre ninjas arpentaient les forêts alentours à la recherche des déserteurs. Le soleil était presque à son zénith et le coeur de Kakashi battait de plus en plus vite. Il faisait chaud et le vent ne soufflait que rarement. Peut-être était-ce trop calme ? Kakashi repensa à la question de Yamato. Il n'avait rien répondu, et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. L'excitation de Naruto était retombé, il était terriblement aux aguets tout comme Sakura. Chaque fois qu'ils posaient le pied sur les branches des arbres pour reprendre leur élan, cela rajoutait un brin d'angoisse dans l'atmosphère.

Yamato était parti légèrement en avant pour prévenir en cas de danger, et il n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici. Même un seul écureuil n'était pas sorti de son abri pour grignoter des glands, même les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. Les animaux étaient tous cachés, attendant un mouvement quelconque. Et tous les quatre avançaient sans rien dire. Pourtant, Yamato observait bien les environs, il regardait chaque recoin, mais il ne les vit pas, sous ses pieds… C'est là que Kakashi se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient tous vulnérables...

Quand le Anbu posa simplement ses orteils sur la branche d'un sapin, des cartes invisibles explosèrent, créant une lumière féroce qui dévora l'équipe. L'horrible crash qui suivit était à percer les tympans et semblait ronger chaque membre, chaque cellule de leurs corps. Kakashi se retrouva par terre, complètement sonné. Il mit quelques instants pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Encore plus pour se redresser. Mais il devait vite se relever pour ne pas risquer une autre attaque. Sakura et Naruto étaient déjà debout, couverts de terre et essoufflés. Yamato, par contre, était toujours étendu au sol, la main sur sa jambe horriblement déformée par l'explosion. Elle saignait abondamment et l'hémorragie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Sakura courut vers le blessé, pale comme la mort. Cependant, une rafale de kunaï surgit de nul part en direction de la fille et de Yamato. L'adolescente hurla de douleur et Naruto cria. Il voulu accourir jusqu'à eux mais Kakashi eut le temps d'attraper le blond par la manche pour le retenir.

-Bouge pas Naruto ! Réfléchis avant d'agir !

Sakura semblait encore vivante, à quelques mètres de là. Elle se redressa en tenant son bras criblé de blessures. Yamato s'appuya sur le coude, secoué de convulsions, la jambe décharnée.

Il y eut un coup de vent dévastateur qui fit ployer les arbres. Puis du haut d'un rocher apparurent deux ombres noires. Le vent emportait des feuilles mortes dans son sciage, ce qui empêchait Kakashi de voir clairement. Naruto respirait difficilement à ses côtés et ne pouvait pas supporter d'attendre plus longtemps. Kakashi resserra son étreinte autour de son bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Si Yamato et Sakura ne bougeaient pas plus, ils pourraient se faire passer pour morts pendant quelques instants... Ainsi l'attention des agresseurs serait tournée ailleurs… Mais…

Le vent sembla s'arrêter... Kakashi plissa les yeux, car il avait relevé le bandeau où se cachait son Sharingan. Sur le grand rocher se dressait un homme blond aux cheveux remontés en couette, portant le manteau noir de l'Akatsuki. A ses côtés, un homme plus petit balançait ses bras dans le vide, l'air joueur. Un masque en forme de spiral cachait son visage, surmonté de cheveux bruns en pique. Ses mains et bras étaient recouverts de longs gants noirs, le reste de son corps recouvert de l'uniforme sombre. On ne voyait de lui que les cheveux, et un orifice du côté droit de son masque laissait deviner son œil. Cela perturba Kakashi. Certes, il avait déjà vu l'homme blond, Deidara… Mais celui-là lui était purement inconnu…

-Hey ! T'as vu Deidara ? Il est venu, c'est génial ! Tobi sait ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr, approuva le blond en soupirant, irrité.

Naruto se raidit en observant ses ennemis. Il était furieux et nerveux. Bien qu'ils semblaient vulnérables à première vue, ils avaient tout de même réussi à blesser grièvement Yamato, membre de l'Anbu. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, se releva difficilement, le dos arqué et toujours secoué de convulsions. Kakashi lui cria de se baisser, mais il resta de marbre, observant le garçon au masque dans se qui semblait être la place de son oeil droit.

Tout d'un coup, Kakashi sentit une vague de chakra se développer du corps du brun. Une puissance incontrôlable et violente se propulsa hors de son émetteur. Naruto s'effondra sur les pierres sous la pression et Sakura plus loin se tint son bras douloureux en s'écroulant sur le sol. Yamato, quant à lui, avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, les jambes tremblantes... Sakura réagit rapidement. Elle se releva péniblement, et clopina jusqu'au chef d'équipe.

-C'est un Genjutsu !

En arrivant vers l'homme, elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur son épaule et libéra du chakra pour dissoudre le doujutsu. Deidara jeta au même moment une pierre d'argile vers la jeune fille qui se retira rapidement. Mais l'argile lui explosa sur la main, ce qui empira l'état de son bras. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, qui se fit suivre d'un grondement sourd : Yamato s'était effondré et haletait horriblement. Il posa sa main tremblante sur sa poitrine :

-Mon... coeur…Qu'est ce que tu... m'as fait...  
-Tu l'as bien vu non? répondit le brun masqué. Je te l'ai pris. Je te l'ai retiré. Oui, je me suis servi, quoi de plus facile !

Tobi leva sa main droite, crispée dans le vide, comme si elle tenait quelque chose d'invisible. Il fit ensuite des mouvements réguliers avec les doigts, comme s'il tenait un coeur dans sa paume. Yamato hurla de frayeur, il n'y avait aucun doute : juste après que Sakura l'eût libéré de son Genjutsu, Tobi l'avait tout de suite replongé dans des illusions.

-Arrête ça ! cria Kakashi en concentrant le chakra dans sa paume pour créer le Chidori.

Le masqué se retourna face à lui, toujours occupé à exécuter de la main droite des convulsions angoissantes.

-Il n'y a plus aucun doute ...Tu es bien Hatake Kakashi !

Tobi ferma son poing avec violence et mis fin aux convulsions. Yamato eut un hoquet de surprise. Il suffoqua. Glissa sur le sol. Le corps crispé et ruisselant de sueur. Mais tout prit fin : ses membres se détendirent, et il resta là, les yeux ouverts. Pâle. Mort.

-YAMATO ! ESPECE DE SALOP ! QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT !

Emporté par la colère, Kakashi se jeta sur le rocher, sauta, puis arriva à la hauteur de Tobi, et enfonça son poing de chakra dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Quelques instants, il crut avoir atteint sa cible, mais le clone explosa. Kakashi avait fait une erreur grossière. En s'affolant il avait gaspillé une de ses possibilités de créer le chidori. Il devait rester calme et ne pas s'énerver. Mais Naruto, lui, commençait à ressentir les effets du Kyubi. Le chakra rouge bouillonnant émergeait de sa peau et son haleine se transformait en vapeur blanche brûlante...

-Tu as osé le tuer… Tu as osé faire ça... TU VAS ME LE PAYER !  
-NARUTO ! ARRÊTE ! CALME TOI ! hurla Kakashi, affolé.  
-NON, Aucune raison que je me calme ! Je ne vais pas le laisser faire ! Peu importe s'il s'agisse de simple vengeance punie par les règles des Ninjas ! Car moi, plutôt que de suivre bêtement les règles imposées par des forces supérieures, je fuis l'égoïsme ! Oui ! Je refuse de laisser un compagnon mourir sans en faire pâtir le responsable ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !

Le bras de Kakashi bougea tout seul. Il heurta violemment la joue brûlante du Jinshuriki. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre, et le chakra rouge disparu d'un seul coup. Naruto cracha du sang et vomi. L'homme au sharingan voulu le frappé encore et encore. La colère. La haine. La folie. La peur et l'affolement. Ses sentiments… Un Genjutsu à eux seuls…  
Alors il se retint… Il essaya d'admettre que sous l'effet de Kyubi… Naruto… N'était plus lui-même…

-Calme-toi Naruto... Calme-toi…

Par ces mots, il tenta de se calmer aussi…

Sakura les rejoint en courant, prit Naruto par les épaules et le redressa... De cette façon, elle cacha ses larmes dans le dos du garçon affaibli, mais ses sanglots ne furent couverts par le moindre son... Naruto baissa la tête, honteux. Kakashi releva son regard vers le meurtrier brun et observa le faux visage en spiral. Il se rappela des paroles de Yamato juste avant la mission... Que ferait-il s'il découvrait que son pire ennemi était son meilleur ami ?

L'homme sera le poing : la réponse n'était toujours pas venue. Il l'a cherchait pourtant de toutes ses forces...


	4. Retour

_Ce chapitre et le suivant peuvent être lus en écoutant des musiques de **Globus** ou **Immediate music** comme **Orchard of Mines**. Oui, vous savez, ces chansons puissantes qui détruisent le cerveau tellement c'est... catharsique..._

* * *

Deidara recula de quelques pas en fixant Tobi...

-Dépêche-toi, il faut en finir rapidement. Je te laisse le bouleau le plus intéressant, remercie-moi...

-C'est vrai ? Haha, tu sais être gentil quant tu le veux…

L'homme blond continuait de reculer, de plus en plus loin, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Naruto ne put se retenir, il bondit le plus haut possible et escalada le rocher à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il passa devant Tobi en coup de vent et attrapa Deidara par le col de son habit en criant :

_-Reste là ! Je vais pas te laisser t'échapper !_

Naruto donna un coup de poing à l'homme qui fut projeté plus loin. Alors que des débris de roches et de la poussière le recouvrait, il toussa :

-Ouah... Je l'avais pas vu venir celle là...

Il se releva et tituba. Mais Naruto n'avait pas remarqué que Deidara avait glissé de l'argile sur son poing, et le membre de l'akatsuki exécuta un signe de la main... Une détonation… et le cri de Naruto perça les oreilles de Kakashi. Quand la fumée fut dissipée, l'homme voulu courir vers son élève, mais il remarqua quelque chose : la main du blond n'était plus qu'un moignon ensanglanté... Les cinq doigts éparpillés par terre... Naruto criait à s'en percer les oreilles, et la douleur ne fit qu'accroître le chakra rouge autour de lui. Kyubi ne tarderait pas à reprendre le dessus. Mais contrairement aux pensées de Kakashi, Naruto s'accroupit par terre, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle. Quand le chakra fut dissipé, il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser en tenant sa main gauche.

-Sans ton rasengan, tu ne sers plus à rien. Tu ne peux plus utiliser ta main gauche, ça en fait déjà un autre de moins. Mais...tant que j'y pense...

Deidara sauta et se retrouva derrière Naruto.

-Je vais en profiter pour capturer Kyubi... Le chef sera content j'en suis sûr !

Il plongea la main dans son sac d'argile, mais Naruto esquiva l'explosion. Alors commença une bataille acharnée entre les deux blonds. Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'était réfugiée auprès de Yamato pour protéger le corps sans vie. Il ne restait plus que Tobi, toujours haut perché, et Kakashi qui le contemplait de loin. Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un pas. Il semblait appréhender chaque geste qu'il avait à faire. Mais Tobi commença à s'impatienter, et sauta du rocher pour atterrir, non pas en bas du monticule, mais devant Kakashi, à une vitesse plus qu'improbable.

Kakashi n'eut que le temps de réagir, il attrapa la main qui se faufilait à la vitesse de l'éclair à l'endroit où battait son coeur. Il eut du mal à l'arrêter, si bien que les doigts de son ennemi lui frôlèrent le torse...

-Bien joué ! On va voir comment tu te débrouilles...

Cette voix... Si jeune… C'était si étrange.  
Tobi réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme et bondit plus loin. Kakashi regarda le masque en spirale. C'était une erreur fatal...Yamato avait fait la même chose auparavant. Cela lui avait coûté la vie. Pourtant, c'était trop tard pour détourner le regard. Il ouvrit son Sharingan et il fut soudain plongé dans le noir. Il n'y avait plus personne, ni Sakura, ni Deidara et Naruto, ni même Tobi. Il avait même l'impression de ne pas être là, de ne pas exister. Une voix résonna dans sa tête.

-Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Ou sinon…

Un oeil. Un seul oeil se forma devant ceux de Kakashi. Puis un sourire, des cheveux hérissés, l'homme de son dernier rêve. Le garçon en face de lui arrêta de sourire, puis comme l'autre fois, il commença à plonger en avant et à tendre la main vers son Sharingan.  
Kakashi savait maintenant. Il mit ses doigts devant son oeil pour se protéger, et quand la main d'Obito… Obito…  
Quand sa main rencontra la sienne, celle de Kakashi saigna à flot. Puis il regarda le garçon. Il avait un air triste et dégoûté... Il grelotta. Sanglota :

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas le reprendre… Il est à moi ! Voleur ! REND LE MOI ! REND MOI MON ŒIL ! DIS MOI POURQUOI !

-Parce que... C'est ton cadeau...

Kakashi frappa le vide de son poing, toucha Obito. Puis le noir sembla exploser, les couleurs revinrent petit à petit, et les bruits de combat de Naruto et Deidara, les sanglots de Sakura reprirent. Kakashi avait mal au coeur. Il avait réussi à éviter le pire. Cependant, il n'avait pas rencontré le vide en frappant. Il avait bien touché le masque de Tobi, il l'avait heurté si fort qu'il était en train de tomber en morceau. Le bois craquelait bruyamment. Puis enfin, le masque tomba, Obito recula rapidement en approchant sa main près de son visage.

...

Le coeur de Kakashi s'arrêta.  
Plus aucun son autour de lui.  
Plus que cet être devant lui, qui avait un regard noir horrifié.

La partie droite de son visage était couverte de cicatrices comme si quelque chose l'avait écrasée

_Le Rocher…_

Son oeil droit était fermé. Un trou béant. La paupière creuse.

_Le Sharingan qu'il t'a offert…_

Il avait un air enfantin, comme s'il n'avait pas grandi durant toutes ces années. Pourtant, il faisait la même taille que Kakashi. Ce dernier réalisa enfin : Obito se trouvait devant lui. Juste sous ses yeux...

Il retrouva lentement ses sens, et entendit Deidara qui essayait de retenir le bras de Naruto. Le blond de l'akatsuki Pris la parole avec difficulté :

-Tu vois… Kakashi... C'est Obito... Le choc du rocher qui l'a écrasé lui a fait perdre complètement la tête… Son corps est resté le même… Contrairement à sa vision du monde. La seule chose qui l'a poussé à survivre et à nous suivre jusqu'à présent, c'était… D'avoir ta peau… Et de récupérer son œil !

Deidara donna un coup à Naruto pour l'éloigner. Sans conséquences. Le garçon le prit à la gorge et l'enserra de sa main encore valide. La fatigue gagnait les combattants…  
-Tu vas… me lâcher oui ?...

Kakashi détourna le regard. Et croisa celui de Tobi… Non… Obito… Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… Comment pouvait-il seulement le qualifier ?  
Tobi… Obito… Tournaient dans sa tête… « Je deviens fou… »

Pendant cet instant de panique qui le rendait vulnérable, Obito... Obito ce faufila à vive allure jusqu'à lui. Son ancien ami balança sa main comme l'autre fois en direction de son coeur. Kakashi ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il avait baissé sa garde. Si bien que la main frôla son torse...

Il sentit toute son énergie aspirée. A travers la paume de son adversaire. Cette énergie, concentrée en un même point, se libéra soudain. A l'intérieur même de son corps. Sa peau se craquela. Se déchira comme du tissu. Se fendit comme de la porcelaine. Une poupée brisée…  
Son sang gicla. Une douleur insupportable. Il s'effondra.

Sakura appela son professeur écroulé. Elle devait cependant rester aux côtés du corps de Yamato... A quoi bon? Il était mort... Pourtant elle ressentait le besoin de rester auprès de sa dépouille... Comme s'il allait à nouveau ouvrir les yeux… C'était pathétique...

Des larmes perlèrent sur son visage horrifié. Elle devrait contempler Kakashi et Naruto de loin sans pouvoir rien faire...

Naruto avait mal au coeur. Il se forçait à contrôler Kyubi, tout en essayant désespérément d'éviter les coups répétés de Deidara. Ce dernier voulait à tout prix assommer Naruto pour le ramener auprès du chef de l'Akatsuki. Mais le garçon ne daignait pas se laisser faire…

Plus loin, il entendait les cris de Sakura. Il se passait quelque chose. Pendant cette instant d'inattention, Deidara lui attrapa sa main mutilée qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans une de ses poches et pressa les moignons entre ses doigts.

Les cris de Sakura furent couverts par ceux de Naruto. Sa vue se brouilla. Allait-il enfin s'évanouir ? Ou plutôt... Allait-il mourir ?

Kakashi s'était écroulé. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles s'étaient déchirés, ses nerfs sectionnés... Et Obito qui l'observait, penché au dessus de son corps frissonnant de convulsions.

Obito leva la main et ferma le poing. Du sang en coula.

-En te touchant, ton chakra s'est libéré en même temps que le mien sur toute la surface de ton corps. Une explosion interne, quasiment silencieuse. Tes organes meurent lentement. Tu vas bientôt mourir. Et il me reste une dernière chose à faire…

Obito se pencha en avant et tomba à genou sur le ventre de Kakashi. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur. Le brun leva sa main droite et attrapa son col de la main gauche... Kakashi essaya de se débattre, mais son corps était trop faible. C'était fini…

La main s'approchant de l'œil. Un contact. Mille aiguilles. Un éclair. Et du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Aveuglé. Douleur. Et…

Un cri. Un cri étouffé. A qui… Qui… Qui criait ?

Elle n'avait pas supporté. Ses jambes s'étaient réveillées. Elle avait couru vers eux.

Elle était finalement arrivée en haut d'un rocher gigantesque. Elle avait plongé les yeux vers le bas, et elle avait poussé un cri étouffé : accroupi, extirpant l'œil de l'orbite de son professeur.  
Elle devait faire vite.

Sakura saisit un Kunai…


	5. L'âme perdue et l'oeil gagné

_Quelques erreurs de mise en page se glissent deci-delà dans les chapitres... grr... Le traitement de texte de ce site m'énerve ! (Reste calme, Shin, reste calme...). Bref. Avant dernier chapitre. Encore une fois, si vous avez l'occasion d'écouter la merveilleuse musique "Orchard of Mines" de Globus, n'hésitez pas. Et si vous tombez sur l'AMV de FMA Brotherhood, alors vous êtes vraiment gâtés. _

Disclaimer :

_Enfin. On arrive bientôt à la fin, donc plus besoin d'invoquer l'esprit de Masashi Kishimoto, non ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'âme perdu et l'oeil gagné...**

Elle avait foncé dans le vide. En hurlant. La peur au ventre. Le corps désarticulé.

Tobi détourna le regard pour fixer la jeune fille, surpris. Sakura concentra tout son Chakra dans le Kunaï qu'elle tenait, et, arrivant à hauteur du brun, frappa son épaule de toutes ses forces. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait utilisé son bras blessé, et elle ressentit une horrible douleur qui l'a fit trébucher.

Pas mal... Elle était sûre d'avoir raté son coup, mais elle avait libérée Kakashi de l'étreinte de Tobi...  
Kakashi, en sang, les habits et la peau déchiquetés, avait pourtant encore la force de se lever...

Tobi se trouvait à présent à une bonne dizaine de mètres des deux Ninjas. Il ne souriait plus et son unique oeil laissait échapper une étrange vague de Chakra. Le Sharingan apparu… Une pupille d'épines virevoltant dans le flot de sang rouge…

-S... Sakura... Ne regarde pas... son visage...  
-Sensei ! Il faut vous reposez, rester ici ! Je m'en occupe… Sinon…  
-Tais toi… Tais toi… Et regarde… N'interfère pas, sinon tu risques de…

Kakashi dressa son poing mutilé et concentra son Chakra. L'ultime attaque qu'il pouvait encore porter... Durant quelques instants, il avait réalisé que l'attaque de Tobi lui avait demandé énormément d'énergie. La preuve : son souffle était saccadé, il respirait difficilement, transpirait et se mouvait avec difficulté.  
Alors l'homme regarda une dernière fois Sakura, la seule enfant qu'il pouvait déjà considérer comme sa fille… Il créa le Chidori, et écouta le crissement semblable aux milles oiseaux déchirant le ciel bleu et les nuages purs... Il se pencha lentement en avant, puis laissa ses jambes le guider par delà les rochers qui surplombaient le champs de bataille... Il fixa une dernière fois Obito, la paume levée, courant à toute allure pour assener cette dernière attaque meurtrière. Ils arrivèrent à la même hauteur. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.  
Tout d'un coup, la seule et unique question de Yamato refit subitement surface…

_ Que ferais-tu si tu venais à te retrouver en face de ton meilleur ami, et qu'il serait devenu ton ennemi ?_

Il l'effacerait. Le libèrerait de ses chaînes. Malgré la douleur. Les hurlements. Il l'effacerait, pour préserver la mémoire des temps durant lesquels il était encore humain. Il lui devait au moins cela, pour sauver le futur qu'il aurait pu détruire d'un claquement de doigts…

Une fine odeur de sang...

-Il ouvre les yeux ! Il est bien vivant !  
-Magnifique, Ino… Tu es géniale, vraiment…

... Les premiers mots que Naruto entendit... Ils paraissaient si lointains. Il ne sentait plus la partie gauche de son corps... La partie gauche ? Elle était donc morte ? Sa main... Ses doigts... Naruto se redressa en criant :  
-Ah ! Ma main ! Non !  
-Na... Naruto... Du calme… murmura quelqu'un.  
Pris de vertige, Naruto posa son autre main sur son front. Il voyait trouble. Il reconnu tout de même devant lui une forme. Un visage encadré de longs cheveux blonds et lisses remontés en couette.  
Deidara ?  
Naruto se mis sur pieds en un éclair, la main posée sur un Kunai,, fumant et grognant... La bouche pâteuse, il menaça :  
-'Me f'rai pas avoir c'te fois là !  
-Calme-toi, je te dis ! C'est Ino, tu ne la reconnais pas ?  
Le blond retint son geste et plissa les yeux…Ca ne pouvait être que lui...  
-Shi... Shikamaru ?... Tu...  
-Oui, c'est ça, tu vois enfin clair ? Et bien… Eh… ça va, Naruto ?  
Ses jambes le lâchaient, il était retombé... Naruto se tenait la tête pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta main, je m'occupe de tout, le rassura Ino. J'ai endormi ton membre pour calmer la douleur.  
-Qu'est-ce 'vous faite ici...  
-Le Godaime nous a assignés d'une mission de rang A vous concernant. Nous devions venir sur le terrain le plus rapidement possible pour faire office de renfort. Elle s'inquiétait que vous mettiez autant de temps, je suppose… Elle a dû juger que vous auriez besoin d'aide, après la… la mort d'Azuma face aux deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki… Ces types sont dangereux… Vous auriez pu y rester…  
-Justement... L'un de nous quatre y est resté… Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Et encore… A l'heure qu'il est…  
Les deux Ninjas frémirent...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire... Qui donc est… demanda Shikamaru.  
Naruto se redressa.  
-Yamato. Yamato... Il a été tué. Par Tobi...

Pendant quelques instants, personne n'avait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Puis Naruto avait senti sa main douloureuse malgré l'anesthésie. La fatigue, la panique, la douleur… il s'était rendormi... Shikamaru avait allumé et expirait de longues traînées de fumée blanche. Ino, concentrée, essayait en silence de rattacher les nerfs de chaque doigt au moignon de Naruto. Puis, à l'intention de Shikamaru, elle demanda :

- ça va aller ?

Pas de réponse…

-Tu vas finir par devenir cancéreux et hagard si tu continues à fumer ainsi…  
-Je réfléchis… Tu le sais bien.  
-Il faut donc que je calcule le temps que tu ne passes pas à fumer pour savoir quand est-ce que tu reposes ton esprit… Ingénieux.

Le garçon eut un rire nerveux. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques instants. Une vie paisible, marié à une femme ni trop moche, ni trop belle, et deux enfants. C'était cette vie qu'il s'était réservé il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Peut-être était ce trop impertinent de sa part? Mais quand il y repensait, il avait toujours envie de cette vie là. Aussi entouré d'êtres chers. Mais si tous venaient à disparaître avant lui… A quoi bon. Oui, à quoi bon ?  
Il ne restait ainsi qu'une solution… Les protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Autant que possible. Ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs…

Shikamaru sortit un sifflet bleu de sa poche. Il souffla dedans, et un son grave en jaillit, tel un brame de cerf.  
-Avec ça, on aura bien un ou deux moyens de transports.  
Ino sourit.  
-Alors, c'est parti. On va les retrouver… Et les ramener vivants.

Des ombres se faufilèrent entre les herbes hautes. Puis deux grands cerfs apparurent. Les deux Ninjas hissèrent Naruto sur l'un deux, puis montèrent sur l'autre. Ils traversèrent la forêt au triple galop, les sabots fendus des bêtes frôlant à peine le sol, dans le silence pesant des bois…

Le chant suraigu du Chidori continuait à frémir autour d'eux. Ils se fixaient toujours l'un l'autre, ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé… Leur corps était comme paralysé par une étrange force. Et Sakura observait de loin, pétrifiée.  
Et enfin, Obito comprit. Kakashi aussi. Ils continuèrent de se regarder, mais leurs expressions étaient différentes. Obito était horrifié. Oui... C'était Obito qui l'était. Pas Tobi. Son unique oeil reflétait la peur. La peur de...  
-Ka... Kakashi... Je...

La main d'Obito était sur la poitrine de Kakashi… Une fois de trop. Il avait utilisé son attaque une fois de trop…  
Kakashi ne sentait plus ses membres, ne sentait même plus la douleur. Ce n'était pas tout... L'homme suivit son propre bras du regard, mais n'en trouva pas le poing. Il avait traversé le torse de son ami. Et le Chidori vibrait tout autour… Un nid d'éclair…

Kakashi stoppa l'émission de Chakra de son poing, et essaya de le retirer du coeur de son ami. Il n'y parvint pas, il était trop profondément enfoncé. Alors Obito attrapa sa main et la tira lentement en crachant de sang. "Tout" se passait si machinalement, si facilement, et surtout... Si lentement.  
Sakura avança de quelques pas, mais comprit qu'elle de parviendrait pas à en faire plus. Elle resta à l'écart, sans pouvoir sortir aucun son de sa bouche, comme si elle était soudainement devenu muette.

Kakashi et Obito la sentaient arriver... cette forme noire qui hante les esprits de chacun d'entre nous. Ils la sentaient arriver plus que quiconque…

LA MORT


	6. Quand les larmes montent vers le ciel

_Et voilà le chapitre de clôture. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à le revoir, j'ai changé beaucoup de formulations… Il a été réécrit en écoutant la merveilleuse bande son du jeu Assassin's Creed II, notamment Earth, Venice Rooftops et surtout Ezio's Family. Très simples. Mais en musique, la simplicité suffit parfois à émouvoir._

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Quand les larmes s'envolent vers le ciel...**

Kakashi recula de quelques pas... Il avait tellement mal… Ses os ne le supportaient plus, ses muscles étaient déchirés et son corps était barbouillé de sang noir. Il releva la tête avec peine, en s'arrachant un sifflement de douleur. Devant lui, Obito le regardait, une expression de souffrance et de tristesse sur le visage. Sa main droite était en lambeau, après avoir effectué une nouvelle fois son attaque meurtrière. Kakashi vit avec horreur le cœur de son ami battant dans sa poitrine entrouverte par le Chidori. Le sang coulait au tempo des battements. Il se déversait sur le sol au rythme de son souffle…  
Kakashi eut un haut-le-cœur… Il retira son masque et vomit. Ce corps. En face… Il était déjà presque mort… Le temps lui était compté…

-Merci… Merci de m'avoir… libéré… De cette folie… Merci…

Kakashi releva la tête en remettant son masque. L'expression du visage de son ami avait changée. Des larmes coulaient à flot de ses joues, se mêlant au sang perlant de ses lèvres. Un léger sourire s'en formait alors qu'il s'écroulait lentement sur le sol. Ses membres semblaient le quitter. Il perdait peu à peu ses sensations. Et son unique œil se voilait. Trouble. Et l'âme troublée.  
Il leva sa main gauche d'un effort désespéré pour arracher les restes de sa robe noire de l'Akatsuki. Ses doigts engourdis s'enroulaient dans le tissu trempé. Puis il resta là, à genoux. Légèrement penché en avant. Le souffle saccadé, l'œil plongé dans le vide.

Le ciel s'assombrit rapidement. Les nuages voilaient le soleil, comme si eux aussi étaient sur le point de s'évanouir. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, puis des gouttes, d'infimes petites gouttes tombèrent de ces nuages gris et tristes. Le ciel se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Il pleurait toutes les larmes que pouvait contenir son atmosphère infinie.

La pluie s'affaissait sans retenue sur les épaules blessées de Kakashi. Elle le forçait à ployer les jambes, le forçait à tomber, le forçait à coucher la tête sur les pierres noires du sol.  
Il ne bougea plus. Il était juste en face de son ami. Ils continuèrent à se regarder. Durant un long moment. Puis les lèvres d'Obito bougèrent. Il parlait. Ses derniers mots...

-Tu sais… Cet œil… Que je t'ai offert… Je te le dis une nouvelle fois… Je verrai ton futur pour toi. Je me battrai sans relâche avec toi. J'éprouverai les mêmes sentiments que toi… Parce que…

Il cracha du sang...

-Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter… Je te le jure, Tobi ne reviendra plus jamais… Plus jamais…

-Obito...

- Je ne serai jamais mort. Tout comme Rin. Je serai avec toi. Rin est là aussi. Je vais sûrement… Me rapprocher d'elle un peu plus…

-OBITO !

-Kakashi… Vis le plus longtemps possible… Pour moi et Rin. Et pour Croc-Blanc, aussi…

-ARRETE ! OBITO ! Obito…

Son œil n'avait maintenant plus d'éclat. Un léger sourire pouvait se lire sur son visage immobile. Les larmes avaient cessé, l'écoulement du sang aussi. Le temps autour de lui s'était-il arrêté ? Dans l'étoffe du vent, dans un doux linceul de soie invisible… Etait-il seulement en train de dormir ?... Si calme. Si apaisé… Mais baignant dans le sang…  
Le sang… Et la mort…

Kakashi resta là, à pleurer sous la pluie. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Non. Elles coulaient de plus belle. Comme si les larmes d'Obito se mêlaient aux siennes...  
Puis il ferma les yeux. Un moment. Un long moment. La douleur dans son cœur disparut. C'était mieux comme ça. Beaucoup mieux.

Cependant… Peut-être aurait-il préféré continuer à la sentir. Car il aurait eu la certitude d'être encore vivant…

Ino et Shikamaru étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent du cerf et Shikamaru tint celui qui transportait Naruto. Ino jeta un coup d'oeil derrière les buissons. Elle perçut une silhouette.

-Sakura ! Tu es vivante !

Soulagée, elle accourut vers la Kunoichi. Elle était à terre, le bras droit ensanglanté.

-Mon dieu, quelle horrible blessure… Sakura… Tu…

La jeune fille ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Des tremblements parcouraient tout son corps…

-Reprends-toi ! la consola Ino, où sont les autres, réponds-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Kakashi Sensei… Il… Il est mort ? Je ne sais même pas… Mais Yamato… Et Naruto… Je n'ai pas su les protéger… Je suis…

Sakura se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains. Ino lui prit l'épaule. Mais cela était inutile… Elle ne pouvait rien y faire… Shikamaru arriva, s'arrêta au niveau des deux filles. Il sembla se pétrifier. Lorsque Ino suivit son regard, elle comprit pourquoi…

Au milieu des pierres éclatées, à travers la pluie, deux corps gisaient dans un bain noir. L'un inconnu. L'autre…

-Kakashi Sensei !

Sakura se releva d'un coup, échappa à la prise d'Ino. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put pour atterrir avec fracas sur le sol recouvert de sang sur lequel était plongé Kakashi. Ino accourut vers Yamato, et Shikamaru s'occupa de Naruto. Et Sakura restait penchée sur son professeur. Etudiait le corps presque sans vie. Elle devait faire vite pour le sauver, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Mais pour l'aider, elle devait le retirer. Elle devait enlever le masque qui l'avait laissé perplexe durant toutes ces années. Le retirer, dans ces circonstances…Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu… Cependant… Après avoir enlever le tissu, elle n'eut en face d'elle que la vue d'un visage blafard, lisse. Malgré les coupures, sous le sang séché, sous la froideur de la pluie, il n'était qu'un simple humain… Un simple humain… Un homme blessé, rongé par la tristesse et le malheur...

-Tiens bon Kakashi ! Tu vas survivre… Tu peux survivre !

Cette voix…

-Kakashi… Ne meurs pas…

Rin ?  
Kakashi ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait flou. Mais il pouvait la reconnaître. Elle était devant lui, une main enrobée d'une lueur bleue posée sur sa poitrine. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux bruns étaient grands ouverts. Ces cheveux châtains avaient de légers reflets roses sous la pluie. Elle semblait jeune ! Tellement jeune !  
Kakashi leva doucement la main pour la poser sur la joue de son amie d'enfance. Etait-elle donc réelle ?

-ça va maintenant… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais vivre…

_Pour toi et pour Obito…_  
Il ferma les yeux. Sa main tomba sur le sol mouillé de larme, de sang et de pluie.

Et Sakura avait rougi, tout en continuant à soigner son professeur. Il souriait à présent, le visage apaisé. La jeune fille avait cru un instant que, à travers elle, Kakashi avait aperçu quelqu'un d'autre. En cachant ses larmes derrière ses cheveux brunis par la pluie, elle continuait à pleurer en silence. D'un geste de la main, elle réussit à fermer une autre des nombreuses plaies qui recouvraient son corps. Mais elle savait que quelque part, elle n'arriverait jamais à soigner l'une des plus graves blessures que l'homme avait reçu. La plus horrible et incurable qui puisse exister…

Une profonde blessure au cœur…

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la bataille. Sakura était accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre et contemplait le ciel. Il n'avait pas changé : toujours gris, toujours parcouru de nuages versant une légère pluie sur le village. Quand cela cessera-t-il ? Elle se demandait même si le soleil reviendrait un jour. S'il oserait à nouveau baigner les bâtiments d'une teinte rosé au crépuscule…

La sonnette vibra à l'entrée. Sakura fut tirée de ses pensées. Elle dévala l'escalier pour ouvrir la porte.

-Ah, Naruto. Tu es sorti de l'hôpital, donc. Tu sembles aller bien mieux !

Naruto sourit. Sa main gauche était bandée.

-Oui, tout va bien ! Et en plus, j'ai tout mes doigts !  
-Naruto...

Etait-ce censé faire rire ? Apparemment oui. Mais Sakura s'en voulait encore. Elle inspira silencieusement, refoulant ses larmes.

-Excuse-moi Naruto... Je n'ai même pas pu t'aider… A cause de moi… Yamato…

-Justement Sakura. Je ne suis pas venu que pour te donner de mes nouvelles. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Sakura redressa la tête.

-Yamato n'est pas mort. Il était en léthargie, d'après Shizune. Il s'est réveillé hier, alors qu'il allait être transporté au cimetière… Il s'en est fallu de peu. Mais il n'est plus en danger à présent.

-Comment ? Il… Il était vivant ? Mais alors... Tobi ne l'a pas...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Un membre de l'Akatsuki qui aurait épargné quelqu'un de son plein gré ? Laisse-moi rire ! D'ailleurs, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait…

« Non, Naruto... Tu n'as rien compris... », se dit Sakura. Elle garda cependant ses pensées muettes. Alors, Tobi n'avait pas tué Yamato… de son plein gré, oui. Il l'avait simplement endormi. Comme si… Comme s'il avait voulu éviter de tuer quelqu'un d'autre que celui pour lequel il s'était enrôlé dans l'Akatsuki. Et au final, il n'avait pas non plus pu en finir avec son ancien compagnon… Alors… Tout cela…

-Allons voir Kakashi ! Vite ! Viens Naruto !

-Ah… Oui… Tout de…

Naruto rougit. Sakura lui avait pris la main, et courait maintenant dans la rue en direction de l'hôpital, le souffle court. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le garçon se retrouvait derrière sa coéquipière. Pour la première fois aussi, il voyait son dos. Un dos beaucoup plus fort et présent qu'il n'en avait l'air. Des épaules fines, mais confiantes. Puissantes. Elancées. Des épaules pouvant soutenir le poids des larmes d'un ami…

***

Arrivés dans la chambre de Kakashi, ils trouvèrent celui-ci allongé dans un lit blanc, endormi, un épais bandage recouvrant son œil gauche.

-Il est bien vivant lui aussi... Ils sont tous vivants...

Sakura resserra sa prise autour des doigts de Naruto. Oui. Vivants… Elle pouvait même sentir les battements de cœur de son ami dans le creux de sa main. La vie était toujours en eux.  
Naruto pouvait aussi le sentir. Sans un mot, il laissa ses doigts reposer dans la paume de son amie. Si ce simple contact pouvait apaiser les peines de son cœur, alors…

* * *

Kakashi entrouvrit l'oeil. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Non, deux personnes. Sa vue s'éclaircit. Ses deux élèves, mains dans la main, semblaient regarder le vide. Comme si leurs yeux ouverts cherchaient un repos introuvable. L'homme sourit sous son masque de feutrine. Au final, ces enfants avaient un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour leurs jeunes épaules, non ?

-Heureux de vous voir entier, les jeunes… dit-il, un peu moqueur.

Automatiquement, les mains se séparèrent, et les deux adolescents, surpris, se penchèrent au dessus du lit de leur professeur.

-Maître Kakashi ! Vous êtes finalement réveillé !  
-J'ai bien l'air, oui…

La porte grinça aussitôt, et Tsunade se glissa dans la pièce.

-Enfin de retour parmi nous, jeune homme. Naruto, Sakura, je vous pris d'attendre dehors quelques instants.

Sa voix fut si posée et grave que les deux ninjas n'eurent pas à se le faire dire deux fois. Naruto referma la porte derrière lui, l'air sombre mais soulagé.  
Quelques secondes passèrent ensuite, pendant lesquelles Tsunade prit place au bout du lit, comme elle l'avait fait l'autre fois. Kakashi en eut une impression nostalgique, l'auto-dérision lui donnant envie de rire de la situation. « Toujours à l'hôpital, dirait-on… » pensa-t-il.

Puis l'Hokage prit la parole.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir confié cette mission. Si seulement j'avais su qu'il s'agissait d'Obito, je l'aurais assignée à un autre…

Kakashi soupira, puis fixa la fenêtre. Le ciel voilé. Le cerisier sur le point de fleurir. Un autre soupir…

-Non, je préfère cela. J'ai pu au moins être le dernier interlocuteur d'Obito. J'ai pu le comprendre. Et puis maintenant…

L'homme sourit, un peu fatigué.

-Et puis maintenant, son corps repose sous une stèle du village. Je ne prierai plus dans le vide.

Tsunade parut surprise. Puis finalement, elle sourit à son tour. Comme si une vague de soulagement la submergeait.

-Tu as sûrement raison…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans plus attendre.

-Trois jours... Encore trois jours de guérison sous notre direction, puis tu pourras aller prier pour Obito, Kakashi…

* * *

Kakashi ne savait pas pourquoi sa rancune s'était apaisée. Sa rancune envers lui-même, lorsqu'il allait se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami. Un autre sentiment s'était substitué à cela. Un chagrin certain, quoique léger et apaisé. Un manque aussi… Il souriait néanmoins en regardant le sol de la stèle, pensant au visage paisible d'Obito, endormi profondément pour toujours.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital. Il s'était allongé dans la clairière annexe au cimetière, entourée de pins bruissant au vent de printemps. Son masque rabattu sur le col de sa veste Juunin, il respirait l'herbe autour de lui en lisant les pages meurtries d'un vieux livre. Certains villageois commençaient à se lever pour démarrer leur journée de travail. Quelques fois, des roulements de volets et des grincements de fenêtres résonnaient autour de lui, dans le lointain.

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé et de doux dans son dos. Il se redressa pour retourner, puis observa l'herbe : sur le bout des brindilles, de petits cristaux d'un blanc immaculé apparaissaient. Ils brillaient intensément, comme de brillantes petites flammes . Le soleil commençait à se lever à l'horizon, laissant le ciel muer, flamboyant de couleurs rosées et rouges. C'était la rosée du matin.

Kakashi fut ému par ce spectacle de la nature. Des volutes d'évaporations s'échappaient du sol empourpré par les rayons lumineux. L'homme se replongea dans les filets blancs de rosée. Il se sentit bien tout à coup. Il lâcha son livre et observa le ciel. Le bleu légèrement empourpré était si magnifique, et fut soudain recouvert par les voiles claires des évaporations. L'homme eut l'impression d'être emporté dans les nuages.

Il n'avait plus aucune douleur, plus aucun sentiment. Juste le bien être, le calme. Il n'était ni énervé, ni triste, juste calme. Tout autour de lui, les dernières lucioles réalisaient leur dernière danse avant de retourner au sol. Des points lumineux virevoltaient dans l'espace blanchi, et tout cela dans un silence absolue, voluptueux.

Kakashi ferma les yeux et sourit. Il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir suite à l'apaisement. Il se croyait emporter par delà tout ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer en regardant le ciel. Peut-être retrouverait-il un chemin longtemps perdu, un jour, dans ce monde enfouit au fin fond des rêves ? Un chemin qui le guiderait vers… vers eux… Sûrement…

* * *

_~...See you, Space Cowboy...~  
Ne suivant plus vraiment les aventures du jeune ninja, je ne pense pas un jour écrire de nouveau une fanfiction concernant ce manga. C'était cependant marrant de relire ces quelques chapitres que j'ai rédigé il y a bien longtemps (dans tes temps jadis maintenant révolus... Bon, 6 ans, c'est long quand même !). Petit coup de vieux, petit coup de nostalgie !_

Je vous laisse donc avec pour musique de fond "Senya", de mon illustre et cher **Yasuharu Takanashi**. See ya~


End file.
